The Guy Behind the Mask
by gina101
Summary: Young William is feeling rejected by his father and has alot of stress on his back with his band, code blue, it seems only new girl next door Buffy can help him with his problems.
1. Chapter 1

The guy behind the mask.

Chapter 1

He stood on stage, blinded by the lights and lost in music. Hundreds of screaming girls calling out his name, he didn't care or listen, he was too lost in the music.

He was suddenly woken by a loud noise outside.

When Spike looked out if his window he saw a delivery van.

"Looks like someone's bought next door." He said to himself then headed to the bathroom to shower.

Spike was a tallish guy with bleached blonde hair and a love of black leather. His favourite item was his leather jacket, he never went anywhere without it.

He owned the Bronze, a popular nightclub in Sunnydale; his band played there every night and wanted to get big. Xander wanted to get big so he could score girls, Spike wasn't bothered about that. He loved music, it was his life. That and looking after the house when his dad was away. His dad, Rupert Giles was the owner of the club really he just let Spike run it. He was away on a business meeting so Spike was all alone for the entire month. The house felt quiet, but that didn't bother Spike, it meant he could play his guitar and write new songs without his dad telling him to turn his amp down.

Spike grabbed his keys and walked to the door, he quickly checked everything was off and went. He unlocked his mini cooper and had a quick nosey at who moved in next door, all he could see were men moving boxes in the house. He drove off, not wanting to be late for his first band practise since after the summer holidays. He had missed his friends, they went on holiday and he was stuck in his three storey house with no one but the TV and his guitar.

Spike sped into his parking space behind the Bronze and noticed his fellow band members waiting for him. He got out of the car and Xander was the first to greet him. "Hey man." He said and hugged his friend.

"You gona let us in or what?" Doyle said being impatient. Spike smiled and threw the keys to the Bronze at him.

In the band there was, Spike on vocals and guitar, Doyle on bass, Oz on guitar and Xander on drums, together they made up Code Blue.

The guys let themselves in and jumped behind the bar to get some beers. Spike didn't object, he would just simply put the money back in later. "How was your holiday then Spikey?" Doyle, the Irish one asked taking a sip form his beer.

"How do you say bloody rubbish without swearing?" Spike asked sarcastically and the four friends smiled and took more sips of beer.

"Man, I think this stuff is off." Oz said placing the beer down on the stage and laughing.

"Yeah, it's been here over a month." The guys gave Spike an 'are you being serious face' and Spike laughed.

"I'm kidding; it's this new foreign stuff."

The guys sighed with relief and Xander was the first to talk business.

"So… got any new songs for us Spikey?" He rubbed his hands together when Spike handed his some papers, the group gathered round and read the lyrics.

"Man, this is pretty good." Doyle said sounding surprised. Spike hadn't being able to write any good songs since Drusilla left him. She was a bubbly girl, but too weird. She left him without saying a word and moved to LA. He had been pretty broke, but seemed to be getting over it now.

"Thanks." Spike said and took his guitar on stage.

His guitar was a 60's vintage red Stratocaster signed by Alice Cooper. He plugged it into one of the Marshall amps and began playing. He wasn't really playing ay chords or anything; he was just simply showing off his technique.

At eight o clock Spike pulled up outside his house, turned off the ignition and got out of the car trying not to slam the car door when he let go of it. Spike unlocked his house door and shut it behind him. "Great, another night alone." He said to himself. He was going to invite the guys over but he over heard them saying they had plans with their families. Spike wished he had a father who would spend time with him; instead he had a rich father who wasn't even in the same town as him half the time.

Picking up the rubbish bad, he walked outside to the bin. It was a pretty cold night. Spike looked over to the next house, there was no gate or wall separating the two houses and Spike could see a young girl sitting on a swing.

"Hey." He said walking over, he had to at least try and be friendly since they lived next door to each other.

"Hey." The young girl replied. She had blonde hair a nice smile that suited her green eyes well. She wasn't like all the other girls Spike had seen around Sunnydale; he thought there was something special about this one.

"It's a cold night." Spike said trying to think of something to say.

"Yeah, it is." The girl didn't even look at Spike, but when she did she froze.

"I'm William, but please, call me Spike." He said holding out a hand.

"Buffy." She said taking the out stretched hand.

"So, why Spike?" se asked as he stood behind her and began pushing her gently on the swing.

"I like using them in a kinky way." He said and Buffy paused and looked at him. He laughed at how serious she took him. No one had even taken him seriously before.

"I'm kidding. It's just all my band has a nick name."

"You're in a band?"

"Yeah, we play at the Bronze, a club downtown. My father owns it."

"Cool, maybe I should go sometime."

"Yeah, you should." He replied looking at her. Her perfume over powered his senses. He just wished he could kiss her lips there and then.

Suddenly, a voice came form the kitchen window of Buffy's house.

"That's my mum, I should go." She stood up.

"Yeah." He paused turning away and then looking back at her.

"See you around?"

"Yeah, you will." She smiled at him and ran into the house.

Spike held his hand on his chest when he got back into his house.

"I definitely hope I get to see more of her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She's just amazing." Spike said to Oz, he regretted doing so because Xander and Doyle walked in. they always teased him about girls, and today was no exception.

"So, who we on about here then Spikey?" Xander asked rubbing his hair;

Spike grabbed the brunettes arm and twisted it. Doyle held his arms up in mock surrender for Spike to let go of Xander, he did.

"So, who are you on about?" Doyle asked sitting down with Xander. The two of them were like the same people, except Doyle was Irish.

"He's on about the new chick who's moved in next door to him."

A voice said from the door. All four boys turned around as Spike's dad walked in. he was wearing a suit, as usual, and his thin rimmed glasses. He had a habit of taking them off and cleaning then when in thought,

Spike and the others found it funny to just watch him do that.

"Dad. What you doing back so early?" spike said standing up to greet his dad.

"Just seeing how my son's doing." He said patting Oz on the head. Everyone thought of Oz, as the band pet. Even Giles, Spike's dad did.

"In other words you don't trust me with your club?"

"No, of course I trust you." The older man said sounding too sarcastic for Spike liking. He had always had troubles with his father since his mum passed, she had died when giving birth to William,

and so he had never known his mother.

"How you know about Buffy?" spike asked changing the subject.

"I went home first, she's a fine girl you have there." Giles pattered his son on the arm.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend." Spike stormed off leaving the others to watch after him.

Sitting in his room, Spike threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't get Buffy out of his head, he had tried everything but nothing worked.

Suddenly his phone rang, Spike picked it up moaning and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Hey man," it was Oz. oz was the one he could tell most things to, although he was close to all three of them and generally got round to telling them all. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Spike said rubbing his face.

"Your dad's really pissing you off uh?" Oz asked.

"Yeah, he always does." Both men laughed.

"Listen, Spike. Can I come sleep at your tonight? Just a new kids moved in, and he really doesn't like me."

Spike often felt sorry for Oz, he had lost both of his parents.

Well, sort of, they had given him away when he was three and he had been living in a home ever since. Sometimes new kids would come in and Oz didn't want to be there when they did.

He found it hard to let a person in, maybe that's why he and Spike got along so much.

"Yeah sure man, just bring your guitar."

""Thanks man, hey, why don't you invite Xander and Irish and we could have a propa night. Maybe get drunk?"

"Yes I will supply alcohol Oz." spike said laughing at his friends hint.

"Okay. I'll cya in five man." Oz hung up.

Spike shut the front door behind him quietly, he didn't really want to talk to his dad,

and it probably would just end up in a fight like it always did.

Spike tried to get along with the old man, but the way he spoke to him made it real hard to.

"Hey you." Someone said walking over to him. It was Buffy.

"Hey." He replied back, smiling.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, well, sort of."

"Why, wana talk?"

"No, it's okay. Just my dad's back in town." They both laughed, Buffy knew exactly what he meant, and she found it hard to talk to her dad sometimes. He was too protective.

"So, where you off to? If you don't mind me asking of course."

Spike laughed.

"I'm off to buy some beer for me and the lads, and then to pick Oz up.

And you can ask me anything." Buffy smiled and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Oh god, I'm bushing. Just forget that I'm blushing okay?"

"Okay."

"I best let you get off then." Buffy said looking disappointed. Spike knew how she was feeling.

"Wana come with?"

"Nah, I probably shouldn't. I'll see you around." she held out her hand and Spike took it.

"Hey, listen. There's a Halloween thing going on at the Bronze, at the weekend, you should come."

"I should." She smiled; Spike watched her go and then got into his car and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spike and Oz sat strumming their guitars waiting for the other two to arrive. They were always 'fashionably late' as they liked to call it. Truth was, they spent most of their time chasing girls or looking in a mirror. Good old Xander and Doyle.

"Hey hey." Xander said pushing Spike's bedroom door open.

He was shortly followed by Doyle who made it his life to interrogate the maid in Spike's house.

She was an oldish lady who had looked after Spike when he was young, so she was kinda like a mother to him.

"Your dad let us in." Doyle said and sat down.

Spike passed the guys each a beer and placed down their guitars.

"So, seen much of the new girl next door?" Doyle teased.

"I saw her a few minutes ago; she's coming to the Halloween party."

Spike smirked a little and the others laughed and poked him teasingly.

_At the Halloween party…_

"Oh fuck." Oz hissed.

"Sup man?" Spike asked walking over to his best friend and placing his guitar down.

"The AMP, it's knackered."

"Do we have another?"

"Nope. Afraid not mate."

"Okay, well I have at mine so I'll go get it."

"Be quick man."

Spike took his keys out of his pocket and went.

Spike rushed home and went to his bedroom, he picked up his AMP; and then left.

Back at the party, Buffy sat alone wondering where Spike was.

Since she was new to the town, she didn't know anybody. She was just about to leave when she saw a familiar looking blonde walk in, Spike.

"Hey." She said walking over to him, he looked busy.

"Buffy, hey. Listen I can't really talk, we're having major problems with the Amps. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just go… and sit by myself." She said, not meaning to sound the way it came out.

"Listen, I'll be a minute chaining the amps. Stay here okay?" he pattered her on the arm and left carrying the large amp I two hands.

"Is that her?" Doyle asked when Spike came on stage with the amp. He nodded smiling in her direction.

"She's cute."

"Yeah, she is."

The guys quickly changed the amps around, tuned up their instruments, and spike soon bounced back in Buffy's direction.

"Hey, sorry." he said standing beside the young blonde.

"It's okay."

"Drink?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, thanks." The two stood their in silence that felt like forever.

"So?" Buffy said breaking it.

"Yeah."

"You enjoy your guy's night last night?"

"Yeah, it was okay."

"Good."

"Nice costume." Spike said.

"What costume? This is what I normally wear."

"Really?" spike laughed.

"Are you taking the mick?" she slapped him causing him to laugh more.

"Maybe, what you going to do about it Miss Summers?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would actually." They both laughed looking into each other's eyes.

"If you wana go back stage you could show me then." Spike said, Buffy laughed more and slapped him again, playfully.

Spike was really enjoying himself at that point; he hadn't been in the company of a girl for a long time. It was soon spoilt by Oz waving him over for the band to start.

"I have to go." He said and winked leaving the young blonde standing alone once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The band played for a good couple of hours.

Buffy was bored at first but was shortly approached by a young red head who she got talking to.

Her name was Willow; she had a crush on the guitarist in Spike's band, Oz.

Unfortunately she didn't think Oz liked her; so she never dared asking him out.

When Code Blue had finished playing Buffy was about to leave, but she was pulled back by someone, Spike.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, the buses stop running soon, and if I miss the last one I can't get home."

"Your getting a ride with me." He demanded of her.

"Am I really?" she asked staring into his eyes.

"Yup."

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?" Buffy asked Spike, they were sat down backstage at the Bronze drinking cocktails. Most of the people had gone by now and it was almost twelve o clock.

Neither Buffy or Spike realised the time.

"Erm….14."

"Really?" Buffy asked drinking the last of her cocktail.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Oh, I've never kissed anyone." Buffy said placing the glass down.

"You wana?" spike said leaning towards Buffy, he touched his lips to hers and were soon looked in a breathtaking kiss.

When he pulled away he looked at her and smirked.

"You have kissed someone before haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have." They both laughed the night away.

"Where have you been?" Buffy's dad shouted when she opened the door at three in the morning.

"I told you I was going out." She said trying to get passed him and to her room before he smelt the alcohol.

"You've been drinking haven't you?" he demanded.

"busted." She said, Buffy had always been a daddies girl and never did anything wrong to make him angry, she had never seen him like this before.

Hank Summers was a regular kind of guy, he had a wife and a daughter, whom he loved very much, he rarely snapped at anyone.

"I'm sorry daddy." Buffy pleaded, he told her tog o to her bedroom so she did.

She sat there and looked in the mirror;

she had had a amazing night, she had kissed Spike and was pretty sure the two of them were going out.

But now she had made it bad by pissing off her dad so much, he may not let her see Spike again. She knew what her dad would say if she told him about him,

he would say that he was just a guy who wanted to get into her pants and leave.

He was so wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spike woke up grinning that day, although he had a massive hangover, he was the happiest he had ever been.

He ventured into the bathroom and got showered and changed ready for work. His part time job, as well as running the Bronze, was in a CD shop, one his dad owned.

He had to wear the most ridiculous orange t-shirt which said 'Uncle Giles' video shop' Spike hated his dad for choosing that name.

He unlocked the door to his mini cooper and smiled as he saw Buffy walk out of her house. He almost ran over to greet her.

"Hey." He said grabbing her and kissing her lips. She pushed him off.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"My dad's in there."

"So?"

"So, if he sees he won't let me be with you."

"How come?"

"He doesn't like me seeing people, and when I do, he invites them to dinner and does whole background check."

"He in the military?" Spike smirked.

"No, he's just protective."

"So, I don't care. I like you, a lot." He kissed her one more time.

"I got to go to work." He said pulling away from her. She was left paralysed in her spot, she really liked this one.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Spike said walking in through the door. The manager, Karl, was there and didn't look too impressed.

"Mr Giles, this is the second time. You better buck your idea's up or I'll be having words with your father." He said and disappeared behind the curtain and into the back. He was a tall black man, middle aged, and pissed Spike off.

Oz, who too had a job there, stood behind the counter and laughed at Spike as he dropped his head in the register.

"Rough night?" he asked laughing at his fellow band member.

"Yeah, but it was the best night ever." Spike exclaimed, raising his voice a little, and lifting his head up to look at Oz.

"You and Buffy?"

Spike didn't need to say anything at that point; his smirk gave tic all away.

After Spike's shift, he came home in his mini and parked it in the drive. Rubbing his eyes, he got out and locked it. He then headed inside only to be stopped by Buffy.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey pet." He said yawning.

"I have really bad news." She said worrying Spike. He thought that maybe her dad told her she couldn't see him, it was quite the opposite.

"Dad wants you to come to tea. But if you want to say no, I'll tell him you're busy."

"I would love to."

"What? You're supposed to say no."

"I want to." He rubbed her arms and she gave up and invited him inside.

"Dad, this is William." Buffy said as she introduced Spike to her dad. They shook hands and for one moment Buffy thought maybe things would go okay, but nothing was perfect as she was going to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spike stood there, feeling like he was being judged.

He hated people judging him, especially when he wore his stupid work clothes.

He sure wished he changed before coming straight over to meet the folks, so to speak.

Buffy's house was nice and cosy, made a change to Spike's big lonely house.

It had a low chandelier just above the dinning table where they sat to eat.

"Is lasagne alright with you William?" Buffy's mum, Joyce, asked.

"Yeah, it's great, thank you."

"Nice to see you have manors there William." Hank said grabbing himself a break roll and tucking in.

"Yeah." Spike said and grabbed Buffy's gaze, he gave her a 'help me look' and she knew just how he felt.

Dinner was half over and so far so good, they hardly spoke all dinner time.

Then Buffy's dad broke the silence.

"So, you planning on marriage then?" he asked, motioning towards Spike and Buffy.

"Mr Summers, we've only been dating a day or so, I don't think either of us should be discussing marriage."

"Yeah, well I just want to know if you care about my daughter or just using her for sex."

Buffy almost chocked

"Dad." She said.

"What? You know what most guys are like."

"Mr Summers, I'm not like that. And yeah, I do care about your daughter, a lot."

"How can we trust you? Listen to you, stupid Brits."

Without saying a word, but showing his anger, he stormed out with Buffy on his heels.

"Spike, wait." She said running after him.

He stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry." she said pleading to him.

"Yeah, well maybe you should tell your dad to stop making accusations."

He paused.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be having a go at you. It's just."

He took a deep breath. "I've fallen for you, big style."

"But?" Buffy asked, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know pet, I think we should get to know each other a little more first. I'm sorry."

he said and kissed her on the head.

He then walked off leaving her to cry alone.

In the morning, Spike lay in bed thinking.

He wihed he handled stuff better last night.

He didn't break up with her over her father, it was because he

thought he loved her, and he didn't want to. After Dru left him, he vowed

never to love again. He thought it impossible. But then he met Buffy.

She was amazing, but he didn't want to rush into anything with her, that was the honest truth.

He needed to talk to her, and fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spike stood behind the bar looking like a zombie.

"You okay mate?" Doyle often asked him, they all did in fact. They were all worried about him. They hadn't seen him this upset since Dru.

"What actually happened?" Xander asked pouring a drink and handing it to a customer.

"Me and her dad had a fight, I stormed out and broke up with her." He rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Watch it Oz, Miss Stalker 2000 is over there." Xander said pointing to the red head. She was with Buffy.

"Buffy's here." Oz said to Spike, but he was already gone.

"Hey." He said to Buffy.

"Hey." She didn't even look at him.

"I'll be over here." Willow said and walked over to Oz.

"What do you want?" Buffy demanded.

"I'm sorry. I think we need to talk." Spike took Buffy's hand and dragged her to the back. Inside his office Buffy slumped on the chair in front of Spike and stared at the floor.

"I, think." He paused.

"Whatever you want to say, just say it."

"I think I love you." Buffy's eyes widened.

"You think?" She stood up ready to leave.

"Buffy wait." But it was too late, she had gone.

"So." Willow said, her and Oz had been quiet ever since she walked over to him.

"Listen, Willow. I have to go. I have work to do."

"Okay." She said to herself as Oz walked off.

Buffy's night at the Bronze was rubbish. She wished she treated Spike better, but truth is, she loved him too. She was scared, just like he was. And none of them were brave enough to admit it. With that in mind, Buffy decided to make the first move. She picked up her phone and dialled Spike's number, "Hello?" an English voice said. It wasn't Spike. She put the phone down.

She took a deep breath and dialled again; this time Spike answered.

"Hey, it's Buffy."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh, it's kinda a bad time right now." Just then Buffy heard a voice, a female one.

"Oh, I see." She was ready to put the phone down.

"What? Oh, no. it's not that. My sister's visiting." He paused. "Meet me in the back garden in five." He put the phone down.

Buffy sat there for ages; she thought he was never going to come. He did. "Hey." he said walking over to her side of the garden.

"Hey." she replied. Spike sat down on the swing next to her.

"What you need to talk about?"

"I love you." Buffy said.

"Right." He paused. "You know I love you too. But, it's. I don't know. All I know is that when I'm with you it makes sense. But I don't wana screw your life up."

"You won't."

"I will, you don't know me Buffy."

"But what I do know of you I love."

She looked deep into his eyes and pressed her lips with his.

"I love you." She said pulling out of the kiss.

"Listen, my dad's out. Why don't you come into my house and we can talk." Buffy nodded and followed him into the big three storey house next to hers.

"Wow." Buffy said looking around.

"Yeah, wow." Spike sat on the couch and Buffy followed suit.

"So…." She said looking at him. They were in his bedroom, it was massive, and he had his own TV and fridge and couch.

"Well, I think we should talk about how we can." He paused and looked at Buffy. "Screw this." He said and pulled her towards him and kissed her. "I love you." He said whilst kissing her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What you smiling at?" Doyle asked as Spike walked in the Bronze, late.

"Nothing." Spike sat down dreamily.

"You got laid didn't you?" Xander asked coming from behind the bar.

"Spikey got laid." Everyone chanted.

"Okay, yeah I did. But it was more than sex."

"It was Buffy wasn't it?" Oz asked.

Spike didn't say a word but only nodded.

Everyone burst into song and laughter, this annoyed Spike so much he slammed his fists on the table. The other three jumped and looked at him. His face was serious, until he broke into a smirk and the others smirked back.

"So, what was she like?" Oz asked, surprising everyone including himself, Oz wasn't normally like that.

"You know what? You need to get laid Oz. what's wrong with that Willow chick?" Xander asked taking a beer and inserting some money into the cash register.

"She's not my type."

"Is any girl your type?" Asked Spike.

"It's not that she's not my type, it's." Oz struggled.

"Just tell us man." Doyle said in his thick irish accent.

"Girls don't attract me, I think I'm gay." Oz said stuttering.

Xander put down his beer and looked bewildered.

Oz picked up his jacket and was ready to leave. "Where you going?" Spike asked stopping his friend.

"Your all freaked out."

"We're not." Spike assured him.

"I am." Xander said picking up his beer again. Oz turned to leave again but was stopped by Spike.

"Ignore him, its okay. Sure does answer for a lot."

"Yeah, ignore me Oz man. It's okay. There's nothing wrong with gaaaaa… you know."

"Gays?" Doyle asked.

"Yeah."

"Why can't you say it then?" Oz asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Gays. There I said it." Xander held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Oz mate, it will take some time for everyone to get used to it. But it's okay. Honest. Don't worry about it. And hey, if anyone says anything, just tell uncle Spikey and he'll nock 'em out. Okay?" Oz had to laugh. He was pretty relived that his friends could understand. It's not his fault it was the way he felt after all, is it?

Spike held Buffy close in his arms. "Buffy, are you awake?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Yeah." She whispered back. Spike sat up and stretched.

"You okay?" Buffy asked and began to rub his shoulders. He nodded. Suddenly Spike's phone rang. He picked it up and read the name on the front. It was Oz.

"Sup mate?" Spike didn't say anything for the rest of the phone call only rubbed his face and occasionally yawned.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Spike hung up and looked at Buffy with disappointment.

"I have to go; the shop has been broken into. I'm sorry pet." He kissed the top of her head, pulled on his pants and headed for the door. "You can stay here if you like, I won't be long."

"No, it's okay. I'll get dressed. Just give me a minute and I'll be gone." Buffy went off to find her clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spike got home late that morning and wanted to collapse in bed as soon as he got home. Unfortunately he had Hank Summers waiting for him.

"What do you want." Spike snapped not meaning to.

"I want you to leave my daughter alone." Hank clenched his fists when Spike laughed at him.

"No chance. I love her."

"No, you just wana get into her pants."

"Already have done mate." Spike regretted saying that.

"You sick bastard." Hank lashed out and punched Spike.

Everyone ran outside after hearing the commotion.

"Dad, stop!" Buffy shouted trying to pull Hank off Spike.

Rupert pulled Hank off his son and was about to hit Hank when Spike stopped him.

"Wait, don't, Mr Summers, I know you think I'm trouble 'cause I'm in a band. Well, I love your daughter. And I don't know why she loves me too. She deserves better." He said looking at Buffy before turning his attention back to Hank. "If you don't think we don't know each other enough well, I'm just a guy who wants to make it as a rock star, now that, Hank, that is me. This is the guy behind the mask. And if you think you're going to scare me away from Buffy, well it aint. I'm not going anywhere."

"You said that to him?" Doyle asked shocked. Spike nodded and grinned.

"Where's Oz anyway?"

Everyone looked around and shook their heads.

"Strange, haven't seen the guy all day." Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a bang outside. It sounded like a gun shot. Spike, Xander and Doyle ran outside. They were shocked at the sight. Lying on the floor was a crumpled up Oz. he was bleeding from the chest and drifting out of consciousness.

"Oz." they all pleaded for him to stay with them. Xander began to dial 911 for an ambulance.

"Oz come on man, don't do this." Spike wept.

Spike paced the hospital corridors waiting for Oz's mom to come. She burst through the doors and over to the boys. She looked deep into each of their eyes, searching for an answer. She found it in each and broke down crying.

"Hey mom." Oz said opening his eyes. She hugged him tightly.

"Daniel, my baby."

"Mom, not in front of the guys." They all sniggered.

"What happened? Who did this?" Mrs Osborne demanded.

"Good question. Who did shoot you man?" Spike asked.

"W…." machines all around began to bleep; doctors and nurses ran in from all directions and demanded that they stepped back. Oz was unconscious.

"He's arresting." One nurse shouted.

"His BP's low." Another shouted.

"Crash team." A tall male doctor shouted and someone came over with a trolley. They began to charge the electric pads and shocked Ox with them. It didn't work. All around was like a war zone. Spike and the others could do nothing only look on and watch their friend die. His mom sobbed on Spike.

Everyone's heart missed a beat when a doctor called it.

"Time of death, 17.54"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Do we know who killed Oz yet?" Xander asked walking into the Bronze. The others were sat around staring into their bottles of beer.

"Nope. But when I do I'm gona kill 'em." Doyle said in an angry tone and then took a sip of the bubbly liquid.

"No you're not." Spike said.

"I am. I swear if it's the last thing I do." Doyle clenched his fists.

"Doyle, you can't. We don't wana lose you too." Spike spoke to his friend but continued to stare into space.

"Oz's will been read yet?" Xander asked changing subject from that of who was going to kill whom.

"Yeah I went." Spike said turning his gaze to Xander. "He left me his Gibson." Tears rolled down Spike's face. Oz loved his Gibson.

"I know this sounds bad and everything, but what we doing about the band now?" Xander asked.

He and Doyle turned their attention to Spike. He had all the answers; he always had all the answers.

I have an idea.

Everyone gathered at the Bronze from the funeral. They were all dressed in black and mourning the loss of Daniel Osborne. He was a great kid. Spike peered out of the curtain at the sea of people. For once in his life he had nerves. The gig they were about to play, just the three of them, was a tribute to Oz's memory.

"Thanks for coming everyone." Oz's mom began to say. "These boy's have always been there for my son. They were all family. I had only just come back into Oz's life. I had given him away when he was a kid. I regretted that from the moment I did. But I had no choice." She began to cry so Spike stepped up to finish the speech.

"Oz was my best friend. Our best friend. He was the best guy out of us. And now he's dead. Gone. In Oz's will, he left his Gibson to me. So, tonight, I'm going to play that Gibson. Instead of my Stratocaster that Oz loved to tease me about."

They began to play, mostly Oz's favourite song.

Buffy stood in the audience admiring Spike. Willow came over to her moments after Spike's address.

"hey." she said, she looked almost happy.

"Will, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Buffy asked, shocked to see her friend was happy about all of this. After all, she did love Oz.

"I'm fine. Never better."

"I'm gona go." Buffy said and headed over to the girls toilets.

They were on their last song now; it was wind beneath my wings. It was one of Oz's favourite songs, even though it was a power ballade. Spike stared into the audience and couldn't see Buffy, he swore down a moment ago he could. He began to sing anyway.

In the bathroom, Buffy frantically searched her bag for her cell phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Buffy turned around to see Willow, holing a gun to her head. Panic settled in. she was scared for her life.

"Will, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? Come on Buffy, you know I did it. I killed Oz."

"But, why?"

"He turned me down Buffy. He told me he was gay."

"So you killed him?"

"I had no choice." Willow spat back.

"You did. You do now; let me go, tell the police you did it."

"No, no Buffy. You see, there's no going back now." Buffy screamed hoping that someone would hear her. Spike ran in and hit Willow over the head. She fell to the floor unconscious.

"Thank you." Buffy said walking over to Spike who had just finished talking to the police.

"You're welcome." He said and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
